Talk:Nitrome Jam
The jam games Will the games for the jam be covered here? What I mean is that if each game will have a page. Also, assuming the game's components have some sort of substance, will notable components get there own page? -- 22:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Looking at the rules, it seems as though the games are going to be included somewhere on Nitrome.com, but I'm not sure of the particulars. Nitrome themselves is also going to be directly involved with the jam, and surely their game will definitely have an article. If that is the case, then it should be okay to make articles about all valid jam games and their components, would it not? I mean, the only other alternative would just be to set up another wiki. Or maybe we could designate a special namespace for jam related pages? (Page titles like "Jam:Game") I'm thinking a namespace might actually work for this. Making an alternate wiki may be a bit much at this point, since I'm not entirely certain if Nitrome is going to have future jams and if they are going to have lots of entries. I am open to the idea of having a separate wiki founded for the purpose of everything Nitrome Jam related, otherwise we should just ask for a "Jam" namespace". :tl;dr Yes games for the jam should be covered, either under a "Jam" namespace on this wiki or a "Nitrome Jam Wiki" started. 06:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm fine with Jam namespace. It's better to keep this stuff on the Nitrome Wiki, as if it is on another wiki it will likely never get done. -- 23:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Graphics Would it be okay to add the following: Game graphics are not restricted to being pixel based, and thus can be vector or 3D. '' I wanted to add it because I found it was something rather interesting, as I believe everyone would associate the Nitrome Jam with having pixel art only games. My source for this is the fact graphics aren't mentioned in the rules, however, I was wary of adding this as the citation of "not being in the rules" I thought was practically not a citation at all. So, can I add this on the basis that the rules do not mentioned suitable graphics (so, essentially, any type of graphics can be used)? -- 01:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Ahaha, sorry I forgot to reply to this. I guess you added it already, but here's my two cents: :The fact that the graphics aren't mentioned in the rules can be an indicator that games do not have to be pixel based, but I feel like adding vector or 3D is making too much of an assumption. Are the only types of graphics besides pixel vector and 3D? Did Nitrome mention these examples somewhere? (I feel like they did.) :Come to think of it, the fact that the graphics aren't mentioned at all seems odd to come up with a strangely specific statement. If it's not written anywhere, it might be ideal to just avoid it altogether. 14:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Handling updates Would it be okay to create a page for each Jam game which has updates from the developer (create a tentative name) and post updates for the game there? These updates would only be from twitter or another reliable source. Also, the information about the game (genre, other stuff) could be put down and cited. Would this be okay?-- 13:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's better to put them all on a personal page for future reference, since we don't know how many updates the developers are going to tweet about and if their final product even matches the initial sketch. This could result in some pretty short pages, plus lots of titles that have "Upcoming jam game" in them, which would get in the way if the developer decides to participate again. Bookmark the sources if needed, but I wouldn't focus so much on Twitter as a reference for everything. :Also, I was waiting to see if any other user wanted to have a say in the namespace, but it seems as though no one has said anything. So I suppose I could put in a request right now, unless you have done it already. Either way, it's extremely important that '''no pages be created with the custom namespace (eg. Jam:Game) until the namespace is created'. According to , pages that have the namespace before it is created will become inaccessible. I'm not sure how that is so, but let's not find out. So just create pages in the regular namespace until the Jam one is finalised. 15:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Jam namespace has been added. -- 13:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Updated teams Nitrome states in the jam page that it will be split into 7 teams. Stating,maybe we should update the wiki page as well? 13:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC)